


Sloppy Seconds

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Hawkman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Sloppy Seconds, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Carter is in love with Ray. Oliver hates Carter. Oliver uses the fact that Ray thinks his first date with Carter is two friends being bros as an excuse to fuck him and send him on the date still dripping with his cum.
Relationships: Carter Hall/Ray Palmer, Oliver Queen/Ray Palmer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 11





	Sloppy Seconds

It was impossible not to notice that Carter had a thing for Ray, if not for the fact that he never complained about Ray claiming his shoulder as his favorite perch, then for the fact that Ray was the only person he was never a dick to, or at least Oliver had never seen Carter being a dick to him. 

Oliver hated Carter, even more than he hated Barry, and Carter hated him right back, and maybe that was why Oliver did what he did. 

He had been in the locker room with Hal and Barry when he first heard about the date. They had been joking about something stupid when Barry’s phone started to buzz. 

It was the Justice League gossip circle because apparently, Carter hadn’t been smart enough not to ask out his friend in a public area, which meant that Zatanna and Dinah had overheard. Two hours later, everyone knew. 

“Wouldn’t it be funny...” Oliver said, mostly to himself, “if someone got to Ray first, and left Carter with the sloppy seconds.” 

“That doesn’t sound funny,” retorted Barry, who didn’t have a sense of humor. 

Hal was slightly more logical since he snorted at the joke, but he still didn’t think it was a good idea: “I don’t know, Ollie, Carter’s pretty conservative. He probably doesn’t fuck until the third date.” 

“Yeah, but! He’s been after Ray for years. Do you really think he’d wait?” 

Ordinarily, Ollie should have dropped the idea; it had come from the depths of his brain and was more likely to see him maced to death than anything else. But for some reason, he kept thinking about it, and then the stupid idea became a full-blown stupid plan. Asking around had told him that the date was going to be happening at around 8 tonight, and it was 6 now, which gave Ollie 2 hours to work with. 

Ray had been holed up in his lab for a while since, as the resident scientist in the League, people tended to go to him for help with their cases; unless the problem was related to forensics, then they’d go to Barry. Ordinarily, this habit of Ray’s made things more difficult since it was hard to invite the man to events when he was always busy, but tonight it made things much easier for Ollie. 

Green Arrow used his League code phrase to gain access to the room and then stepped in quietly. Ray didn’t turn his head towards him; he didn’t show any sign that he had even noticed that Ollie was there; he was so distracted by his project. 

Ollie stepped forward, resting his hands on the table, on either side of the physicist’s hips. He pressed his hips flush against Ray’s ass so that there was no way that the man couldn’t feel his erection rubbing against the cleft of his ass. 

“Hello, Atom,” the archer breathed in his ear, “are you looking forward to your date?” 

The redhead yelped, his hand rushing towards the bio-belt resting on the table, but Oliver was faster and grabbed him by the wrist before he could do anything. Ray seemed to recognize his glove because all the fight went out of him instantly. “It’s not a date, Carter’s straight. We’re just going out as friends.” 

That wasn’t the intel Oliver had received, nor what he had observed himself, but he wasn’t going to be telling Ray that. This was his in, he could tell. 

“But you wish it was a real date, right?” He asked, making sure to growl the question right in the Atom’s ear. “You’re desperate for Big Bird to pin you to every available surface and fuck you until you can’t think anymore.” 

“Less so when you call him Big Bird; in fact, that just brings up horrible mental images that I’m sure will ruin my next conversation with him.” 

“Like you weren’t going to ruin it by being horny, anyway,” Oliver purred. “Which I can help you with since I’m feeling the same way.” 

The Atom turned his head slightly, looking suspicious, but eventually, he must have decided that Oliver was being sincere because he ultimately agreed: “I suppose... that would be helpful, Oliver... thank you for the offer.” 

“C’mon,” the archer complained, tugging his pants downwards, “you can thank me by getting these off.” 

It did occur to Ollie that having Ray naked in his lab might not be a bright idea, that anyone could walk in at any time, so he didn’t let the man remove his shirt or his lab coat; he was just going to have to deal with having that hiked up to his waist. 

Oliver had brought lube with him, and the only preparation that he was going to do was lubing himself up because if Hal was right, and Hawkman didn’t sleep with people on the first date, he still wanted the bastard to know precisely what Ollie had done to the man he loved. Slowly, he drizzled the lube all over his cock, and lined it up with Ray’s hole. 

He pushed all the way inside in one thrust, not even bothering to allow Ray any time to adjust. As far as he was concerned, the more the redhead was limping, the more pissed off Carter would be, and that was a beautiful thought. Ray was tight though, so tight that it was making it hard to pull his cock back out, from how hard the man was squeezing down around him. 

“Relax, Palmer,” The archer growled in his ear again, “you have to relax, or I can’t move.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ray said, sounding genuinely penitent as he tightened his grip on the desk in an attempt to force himself to relax. Oliver watched his back rise and fall as he tried to get a hold of himself, and suddenly, just like that, the tight channel that was squeezing down around his cock was a whole lot less tight. 

With that, Green Arrow decided to move. He pulled almost all of the way out so that only his tip remained inside the other man, and then he slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the root again. Ray cried out in response, and it sounded like it was half one of pleasure and half one of pain. 

Ollie thrust his hips with wild abandon, with every thrust, his balls slapped against Ray’s taint with enough force to leave bruises, but it turned out the Atom could take it like a champ, or at the very least, was slightly more masochistic than he let on, and that was kind of a turn-on. 

He supposed, if what he was doing now wasn’t going to destroy their relationship, he’d be a pretty good match for Hawkman’s blatant sadism. 

The thought annoyed Green Arrow a lot, and he checked his watch. He had enough time for maybe two or three more rounds. He wanted Carter to be able to smell him on Atom. 

* * *

Ray had no idea how he’d gotten into this situation, being eaten out in the bathroom of the most expensive restaurant in St. Roch. For some reason, Carter had taken one look at him the moment he walked through the door, said: “So he got to you then,” and dragged Ray into this room before he could even order. 

He’d pulled down Ray’s slacks so that he could get a good look at his hole, which was still leaking Oliver’s cum, and with a growl, had buried his face in the physicist’s ass, licking him clean with his tongue. 

“Carter, wait-” Ray said, only to be broken off when one particularly well-placed lick caused him to gasp in pleasure. “Carter, what are you doing?”

The man in question pulled back for only a moment. “You’re mine,” he growled, “Queen isn’t allowed to touch you,” although the last part was slightly muffled because he hadn’t managed to finish his sentence before burying his tongue in Ray’s ass again. 

Ray was beginning to get the distinct impression that Oliver had only slept with him in the first place to make Carter jealous, but as the man started to suck around his hole, trying to get all the semen out that way, Ray couldn’t bring himself to mind. 


End file.
